Supernanny: The Theory Animated/Parental Guide
The following is a parental guide displaying a list of material in Supernanny: The Theory Animated that may not be suitable for younger viewers. Sex and Nudity Season 1-3 None Season 4-present A character named Satoko Samo has J-cup breasts, her cleavage is seen a few times and are often bouncing A few characters are seen shirtless A woman runs down her finger into a male's bare abdomen Ryo the Yokai Spirit's midriff is shown due to a diamond shaped mark that bares his naval and belly. Another Giuseppe's shirtless scenes may cause women watching to hoot and whistle softly, a la Tex Avery's Red Hot Riding Hood, except that the genders are switched. A young boy said to his team that his prostate gland is permanently damaged due to a massacre A man cuts a dead man's genitals open and removes one of the testicle, very graphic and his genitals are seen briefly but rarely Season 5 is the most sexually explicit, women are seen topless, sexual content. A Japanese man and a Taiwanese woman are seen nude on a bed, the woman's breasts are seen and the man's gentals are seen, we cut to another Japanese man hearing noise from the room, which indicates that they are having sex Samuel's magazine collection includes Playboy magazines, which are targeted at adult males. When reading them, we can see images of nude women in the magazines. Females are seen goosestepping in short-skirts, their panties can be seen slightly A North Korean boy takes his shirt off, revealing tattoos. Three ghosts, two men, and one woman, are stripped naked for examination, the men's genitals are seen and the woman's breasts and genitals are seen Characters are seen nude A North Vietnamese man is forced stripped by South Vietnamese soldiers, his testicles and penis are seen. There is a lot of frontal nudity, an Irish woman is humiliated by IRA fanatics by tearing off her clothing, it is implied she was sexually assaulted, her nude body is seen soon after. The same Vietnamese man, is burned in a napalm attack, his clothes burn off, his testicles and penis are seen A Vietnamese woman often walks around naked, her breasts and genitals are shown. There is sex scenes. There is a Russian man seen inside a bulletproof glass chamber, nude, his penis and testicles are seen, he is also tortured shirtless. A man has his shirt ripped off, but nothing is considered "sexy" about it. A Vietnamese man and an Irish woman are seen engaging in sex acts, he grabs her breasts and kisses her, the man's penis and testicles are seen and the woman's breasts and vulva are seen. A man is seen beating another man with a cane, he shoots two young girls and a young man, There is some scenes where female characters accidentally come into the male showers, male genitals are seen briefly, a female character even comments "seeing their balls" was not on her agenda, these are mostly played for comedy. 7/10 Violence and Gore Season 1-3 The violence is cartoonish and is for comedic relief. Season 4-present The 4th season and beyond is known for its intense, bloody violence and season 6 so considered the most graphic, including organs being seen, blood, decapitation, people dying and eyes getting gorged out. Frequent appearances of violent weapons. A young boy is seen injuring a few people A teen is killed A boy is starved by six adults A ghost girl and boy are seen torturing others The fights are intense and graphic A young Japanese girl is killed in a bombing Many other deaths are seen, such as Eric Pakton's in the episode We Will Miss You, Pakton-San. These deaths are known to disgust younger audiences. A Genderbent version of Sophie named Samuel is spanked multiple times with a wooden paddle in the episode Ice Cream Panic, a form of child abuse. A ghost, Ryo, Reicheru's male counterpart, is kicked in the private area by Samuel off screen or on screen, we often hear a cry of pain. A Japanese boy, Toshio Samo, is shown to be one of the most violent children in the series, attacking others and almost killing them. A young boy and many other Japanese children are seen performing human experiments on Gadadhara Bobbalu School teachers and beating up prisoners, this may upset viewers from Korea and China. A North Korean teenager is seen heavily injured and bleeding inside a barrel. A teacher is ripped apart by a violent North Korean boy A girly-girl Another Counterpart called Another Nicole is seen being beaten up by a violent female North Korean Another counterpart. Blood is shown on her body. A murderer is seen attempting to kill a female counterpart of a video game and anime-loving boy. 9/10 Profanity Season 1-3 Mostly non offensive insults Season 4-present The 4th seasons and later seasons are known for its strong and explicit language Many uses of shit, piss, fuck, damn, bitch, and many more A Chinese ghost boy raps explicit songs Characters such as Samuel, Satoko Samo, Giuseppe Todaro, and Reicheru are prone to making highly-offensive insults to others and constantly swear. 10/10 Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Season 4 A few characters are seen smoking References to marijuana and crystal meth Beer and other alcoholic beverages are usually seen. Frightening/Intense Scenes Season 1-3 ''' A few scenes may be frightening to younger children, but otherwise such scenes are mildly upsetting. '''Season 4-present A man is dying of starvation in WWII, very depressing scene The Nagasaki bombing is seen and they are people offscreen screaming, this may upset viewers A soldier is stabbed in the throat A soldier is seen being shot and strangled. Content Ratings Season 1-3: Rated G. It is meant to be suitable for all ages. The first three only air on Cartoon Network. Season 4-present: Rated TV-14 for strong language, references to sex and drugs, intense bloody violence, some episodes are rated TV-MA for intense brutal graphic bloody violence, sexual themes , strong sex and explicit language. As a result, the series began airing on the Toonami block on Adult Swim instead. However, this stirred up lots of controversy. Season 4 and beyond is not suitable for young children, it is suitable for older teens and adults. Category:Lists